


The Way He Smiles

by HPOwlLover24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOwlLover24/pseuds/HPOwlLover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Jack finds his smile and the one time he didn’t need to search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [this lovely picture](http://heendraws.tumblr.com/post/140710170299/so-i-read-check-please) by my wonderful friend Hina, I wrote a thing! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> All recognizable ideas belong to [Ngoziu](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com). ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

_One:_

Yale was a big game, he knew that, of course he did. It was also parents weekend. Jack was actually looking forward to seeing his dad before the game, to know he would get support and even see his dad after the game. He missed his parents and their support, by physically being at the game.

 

But he was having a hard time trying to convince his dad to come. It was horrible.

 

His dad always thought Jack’s anxiety stemmed from being the NHL playing son of Bad Bob. And, though the pressure seeped from that, it wasn’t his dad that made his anxiety spike. Jack wanted his dad here. Call him childish, but he wanted to celebrate this with his dad, win or lose.

 

The phone call became a little more heated than necessary, but that was probably Jack’s fault. He shouldn’t have been so forceful. And his dad was going to come, even if he thought he shouldn’t. It just sucked that his dad didn’t want to be at the game for fear of sending his son into an episode.

 

“Shit.”

 

Jack’s head fell in his hands and he ran his fingers though his hair. Why was this so damn difficult?

 

“…are you okay?”

 

Jack’s head shot up as the rest of his body froze. For a second, Jack was scared - had he been overheard? - until he realized who it was.

 

Bittle was nice about the entire situation. Whether it was true if he didn’t understand what Jack had said or not, he was still slightly thankful that Bittle didn’t drag it out.

 

He held out his fist, watching Bittle shuffle the box onto his hip as he bumped his own fist against it, a small smile gracing his lips at the image in front of him. Why Holster and Ransom insist on getting Bittle to get those jock straps is beyond him. But it was pretty funny in a ridiculous way.

 

_Two:_

They had been knocked out. It was a devastating blow to the team, to Jack.

 

And worst of all, Bittle got a concussion because Jack wanted the win.

 

He knew they told him it wasn’t his fault, that Bittle had told him that himself, but he couldn’t help the guilt that overtook him. If he hadn’t have missed those earlier shots in the game- if he hadn’t told Bittle to take the risk- if he could just stopped worrying about hockey so much-

 

Jack needed to apologize for what he did. Not only had he really been the reason Bittle got a concussion, but he was nothing but a jerk to him during the season. And Bittle had trusted him and still voted him captain. How nice are they in the south?

 

But still, he apologizes. And when Bittle blatantly tells him that its been amazing playing with him, that of course he was going to vote him captain, Jack’s shoulders unwind and a small smile makes it’s way onto his face, “Thanks Bittle.”

 

Jack can’t help but lecture him a little more, to make sure he doesn’t strain himself- he did just get diagnosed for a concussion for gods sake. Bittle just brushes him off, ensuring him that he will take it easy and get the others to help him.

 

“Oh and Bittle, before I forget. This summer? Eat more protein.”

 

The tease slipped past his lips as easy as a hockey command, and Jack was trying not to laugh at how funny he thought he was.

 

“You have a good summer too, Jack.”

 

So, maybe Bittle was a cool guy after all.

 

_Three:_

Honestly, this was his own fault. He shouldn’t have said a word to Shitty. If he hadn’t, he would not be in this situation.

 

Not that he cared anymore. A few beers in his system and the entire thing seemed a million times funnier.

 

He was blindfolded before he knew what was happening. Jack and the frogs were told to get up and were being shoved out of Faber.

 

It was slightly cold outside, but not horrible. It may just be that way because he was in nothing but his underwear. Oh, if his father only _knew_ …

 

Shitty shouted behind him, giving him one last shove before moving somewhere off in front of him. Probably to lead the group to another spot for their hazing.

 

Jack reached in front of him blindly, looking for someone to latch onto with his tied up arms. He was actually about to call out when he felt a pair of smaller, warmer hands wrap around his forearm, gently leading him forward.

 

“Lord, Shitty seems even louder this year than last! Maybe its because I can actually see what he’s doing this time.”

 

Jack chuckled, “Yeah, it does seem a little crazy on the other side, doesn’t it?”

 

“You’re one to talk! Aren’t you freezing?” Jack could hear the worry in Bittle’s voice. “I sure was! And lemme tell you, Shitty is hard to convince on a good day, but I was able to give poor, little Chowder a sweater.” Hands tightened around Jack’s forearms, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, nor was it unwelcome. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Jack turned to his right, hoping he was looking at Bittle, with a smile on his face. “Don’t worry Bittle. I’m used to this weather. Canada isn’t exactly in the tropics, eh?”

 

He heard Bittle’s giggles and felt the grip loosen on his forearm. So maybe this wasn’t so bad.

 

“I suppose you’re right Jack. Doesn’t mean the night is going to get any easier for you though.”

 

Jack opened up his mouth to reply, but was cut off by someone yelling for every one being hazed to shut up.

 

_Four:_

The team was eager to get on the ice, even if they weren't at Faber. The break seemed to last forever and Jack was sure everyone just missed each other after being forced to hang out so much in the span of one semester. And there was the impending fact that he and Shitty were graduating this year, regardless of the season’s outcome. If Jack was honest, he would play off of Faber as many chances as he was allowed with these guys.

 

“Um, Jack?”

 

“Oh. Hey, Bittle.” Jack looked over his shoulder and saw a nervous Bittle, which was unlike him. Hadn’t they become friends? Jack was sure he wasn’t as rude as he had been last year. He actually liked Bittle.

 

“I just wanted to…not check in-”

 

Oh.

 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t expect this, he would actually be surprised if Bittle didn’t make sure that he was alright. That was just how Bittle was (like sneaking the cookies into his bag before break), which is why he had no problem explaining himself.

 

And if there was a warm feeling that came along with it, a feeling that spread from his chest and made him smile at his teammate happily, he didn’t need to feel too bad about delving too much into his personal life. He probably should open up more. But that’s for later.

 

He held out his fist, bumping it against Bittle’s with a smile to go with it. This semester, his final semester, was going to be great. He had the rest of the season, had his teammates, had his friends. It was going to be great.

 

_Five:_

Seeing Bittle still here, still in the quad, it did something to Jack’s heart, but he ignored it, blaming it on the exhilaration of graduating.

 

He went up to Bittle, intending to talk to him for as long as he could, an easy smile on his face as he teased his friend. It was so easy to talk to him, to tease him.

 

He wrapped his arms around Bittle’s smaller frame, still ignoring the way his heart beat faster and the way his smile felt like it was permanently stuck to his face as he held him.

 

Jack didn’t back away immediately, he felt like he couldn’t really try to be that far away if he wanted to. And Bittle was still there, messing with his tie, smoothing it out for him and Jack found it endearing in a way, along with his stutter.

 

He tried to ignore the way his smile slid off his face as Bittle moved away from him, back to the Haus to go back home for the summer. He tried to ignore the slight pain in his chest and blamed it on the nerves he was getting for the future in the NHL.

 

But his lips twitched, and, for some reason, he felt that he wouldn’t be able to smile any time soon. It was weird and he gripped his tie, wrinkles forming in the fabric, and he half-hoped Bittle would appear from behind a tree to fix it for him.

 

When his dad approached him, asking if he was ready to go, he felt a twinge of jealousy at the easy smile on his face. How could it be so easy to smile like that?

 

His dad, not oblivious to his uncertainty, clasped his shoulder and whispered to him so his mom and George wouldn’t hear. Jack didn’t understand why that was a problem, but as his dad finished his small speech, a wave of realization crashed into him harder than the Yale D-man checking him.

 

He ran, telling his dad he’ll be back, after he finds his smile.

 

_Plus one:_

His apartment was huge, it was ridiculous really. Especially because most of the time, hopefully it’ll be less than even _that_ , it’ll just be him inside the apartment. But this was the best they could find with a kitchen like the one he had. And, of course, a kitchen was the number one must have on the list.

 

There was a knock on his front door and Jack wished, for the umpteenth time, that he could have at least picked him up. There was no need to bring his car if he wasn’t even going to use it while he was in Providence. He shook his head and made his way to the door, muttering something about southern hospitality.

 

Jack nervously straightened his t-shirt. This was no different from when he went to Georgia, why is he so nervous? He doesn’t need to be, he shouldn’t be.

 

He answered the door, not surprised in the least, but still relieved and happy beyond belief.

 

Bitty smiled up at him, his duffle bag over his shoulder. He tried not to stare at the tank that exposed his freckles and sun-kissed shoulders that beautifully matched his smile. “Hey Jack.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Bitty walked by him and brushed his hand along Jack’s arm, his fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Jack closed the door behind him, following Bitty into the apartment.

 

He heard the gasp and the light thud of the duffle bag falling to the floor. “Jack! Your kitchen…!”

 

Jack came up behind Bitty, his hand seeking Bitty’s as he gazed around in wonder, “Yeah, this was the best one we could find. All of the others were too small.”

 

Bitty wandered around, tugging Jack by the hand to follow him, and ran his fingers over every surface he could reach before turning around. He was practically beaming at Jack at this point and Jack could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

 

Jack, in the spur of the moment, released Bitty’s hand and helped him onto the nearby counter. He still wasn’t much taller than Jack, but that was okay. Jack loved the height difference.

 

He took both of Bitty’s hands in his own, tangling their fingers together as he stared at Bitty.

 

It would never get old, Jack realized, as he watched Bitty talk about all the things he could do to the kitchen, to _their_ apartment.

 

Sure, Bitty had another two years at Samwell, they both knew this, but they both also knew that a forty minute drive was next to nothing. And Jack thought it was completely worth it.

 

“Can you imagine the Sunday brunches we could host Jack? Of course, we’d have to make sure the frogs got here okay. And I don’t really trust Chowder driving. That child, I swear…but then again, Holster and Ransom are no better. Maybe it would be better if we just picked them up! That way I don’t have to stress about them getting themselves lost or something. Lord knows those boys could get lost on the way to the bathroom in the Haus.”

 

Bitty’s smile was bright and beaming, and it seemed like it was never going to slip off of his face as he continued to plan future brunches in their apartment.

 

His excitement rubbed off on Jack, and he found himself smiling. It wasn’t as wide as Bitty’s, he was sure it was impossible for anyone to smile as beautifully as Bitty, but it was there. Shinning and bright in its own way.

 

“Wow…”

 

Jack blinked as Bitty’s words came to a halt. “Hm?”

 

Bitty leaned forward, smile still in place as he stared at Jack. “I’ve never seen you smile like that Jack.” His hands squeezed Jack’s in his lap. “It’s…I like it.”

 

Jack closed the distance between them, pressing their foreheads together as their noses brushed. “Well, I found a reason to smile.”

 

Bitty’s smile widened, if it was even possible, and Jack soaked in the beams. “Mr. Zimmermann, that was possibly the cheesiest thing you have ever said.”

 

Jack freed one of his hands and rested it against the back of Bitty’s neck, fingers brushing against the shorter hairs of his haircut. “That may very will be true, but we've got time to see if I can make it cheesier, eh?"

 

He couldn’t help how happy he was about seeing Bitty smile the way he did, and it was directed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just pushing out fics about these two, haven't I?
> 
> [Sports blog](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com/) and [main blog](http://aramirez24.tumblr.com).


End file.
